elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Strange Amulet
Confusion on article name This item is also called "Necromancer's Amulet" and becomes an equip-able amulet after finishing the quest. Should we rename the article to Necromancer's Amulet, keep it at this, or create some redirects? --— Radical D (bother \ 17:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The correct base id is 000d2328! If you didn't sell it to him, it stays Strange Amulet and stays a quest item (doesn't show in selling windows, can't be dropped). Incidentally, my game puts its value as 1000 septims, not 2k+. Then again, my "mercantile" skill is pretty low (in other words that template should probably either be updated or a new one made for Skyrim). Tyrasis (talk) 07:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : I cropped the image and was confused about the name and how it ties in to the article because Strange Amulet isn't referenced. I'll try to find the quest so it can be determined how all the names tie in. ~ Trippet (Speak/ 18:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::When I created this article, I had not yet completed Blood on the Ice. I finished about 50% of it. I.E. ::**********{Spoiler}**********'I convicted Wuunferth the Unliving after having Calixto appraise it. '{endspoiler} ::Basically, Strange Amulet is the name of the item before Calixto appraises it. Wheelstone is what Calixto calls the amulet after it's appraised. Once the amulet is retrieved from Calixto's body, it is called "Necromancer's Amulet". They are all three the same amulet, but Necromancer's Amulet is the truest name for it, I think. If we decide to name the article this, we'll need to create a disambig, because Caranya from Oblivion has an amulet of the same name. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::this article should be labled as the "Necromancer's Amulet" since that is what it is called in game. the "wheelstone" lable is just what Calixto calles it to throw you off his trail, and to make you think it is an unremarkable amulet, and so he can try and get it back from you. the amulet you receive is *'NO'* the wheelstone amulet and should not be marked as such. Katikar (talk) 19:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Confusion on item name I've completed the quest and strangely enough, the amulet found on Calixto's body is named "Necromanc''er'' Amulet" (not "Necromanc''er's''") with the same properties as listed in the article. I disabled all mods I'm using and reloaded my game, and it's still named that way. Is it supposed to be? Mitranim (talk) 19:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's supposed to be like that. 22:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Enchanting it. Is it possible to enchant the version that you get intially? I sold it to him, then stole it back. I went to the enchanter, and though it allowed me to select it, all of my enchantments were greyed out. At the same time, it seems to no longer be marked as a quest itme. So, if it truly cannont be enchanted, should this be noted? And if it can, how do I do it? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC)